yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 23
Service 23 is a service running between Tampines and Singapore Polytechnic, serving Tampines Avenue 1, Bedok North Road, KPE, MCE and Buona Vista. It includes an express sector along Bedok North Road, PIE, KPE, MCE and AYE. It is also a frequently-used connection between Tampines Avenue 1 and Tampines Interchange, serving residents and students of Temasek Polytechnic. Double-deck buses make up almost all buses operating on Service 23. Nina Lee also wears sports shoes, some flats and some high heels just like the former Graduation Ceremony in Pasir Ris Crest, she is too lazy to wear high heels. Nowadays, with the increase of the demand along Mediapolis, Tse Mun Hoi, Bernard Wee and Poh Jing Xiang had also went on the 6 December 2015 at the amended service 191 which uses Volvo B10M Mark IV (DM3500) buses. History Route 23 was introduced as Tampines Avenue 5 – Tomlinson Road (Loop), via Simei Avenue and PIE on 20 February 1983. On 29 November 1987, it was extended to Tampines Block 123. It was shortened to loop at Rochor Canal Road on 6 January 1991. On 18 September 1995, it was amended via Tampines Ave 5/1 and Bedok North Rd with the opening of Temasek Polytechnic. It was under First Centrewest at the point of time. On 22 May 1993, the evening service was converted to one man operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 26 June 2001, the evening and Sunday services were converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 14 November 2003, Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident 2s replaced the AEC Routemasters that had operated it since its inception. In 2006, the route was converted to 24-hour service. In May 2008, Alexander Dennis Enviro400s were introduced, followed by Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. In January 2009, the route's peak frequency was reduced from twelve buses per hour to ten, as part of Transport for Singapore's policy of reducing the number of buses using Orchard Road in order to reduce congestion and pollution by 10% in 2009 and a further 10% in 2010. First London had successfully retained route 23 with a new contract starting on 13 November 2010. In January 2012, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 Volvo B9TLs were introduced. In 2012, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs, Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 13 June 2014, it was amended to Singapore Polytechnic, skipping Bendemeer Road, Rochor Canal Road. Plies along the MCE sector and the Mediapolis sector. Ex Stagecoach buses were introduced from 2014 to 30 October 2015. Tower Transit had successfully retained route 23 with new contract on 14 November 2015. On 30 September 2017, route 23 was withdrawn between Tampines Block 134 and SAFRA Tampines, instead routed all to Tampines Block 505, due to the successful en-bloc in Tampines Court. In 2016, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs temporarily, followed by on May 2017, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. From 31 August 2018 until 22 November 2018, an Optare MetroDecker EV demonstrator was trialled on the route. On 24 November 2018, the route was withdrawn between Bedok North and Rochor Canal Road, and instead diverted via service 10. The route will be retained by Tower Transit with new electric double-deckers from 25 July 2020. Route N23 Route N23 was introduced to replace N50 (Raffles Place to Jurong), and go from Lorong 1 Geylang to Jurong East Blk 117 on 17 July 1996. On 12 January 1999, it was diverted to Jurong West Street 75, and later on 22 December 1999, it was shortened to Marina Centre, and became Marina Centre - Jurong West Street 75. On 30 May 2004, it was shortened to Clementi and extended to Lorong 1 Geylang, before it was being withdrawn and replaced by CNY5 and 23 (Rochor Canal Road - Tampines). The fleet was changed on 23 June 2001 from MCW Metrobus to Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton Presidents. Route Information External links *Service 23 Hyperlapse